Heaven and Hell, Shenny
by kathhf
Summary: Sheldon passará quatro dias no apartamento de Penny convivendo com a linha tênue que separa o inferno do paraíso.
1. Sobre chaves e Leonard

As batidas ecoaram exatamente três vezes, sendo seguidas pelo nome "Penny", deixando bastante claro quem estava no outro lado da porta.

- Sheldon, entre. – respondeu Penny – Oi.

- Penny. – saudou Sheldon enquanto balançava a cabeça levemente – Pode me entregar as chaves que Leonard deixou com você?

- Desculpa, querido. – falou a loira concentrada em pintar as unhas da mão de rosa choque – Do que você está falando? Leonard não deixou nada comigo. Aliás, nem vi Leonard hoje. – completou Penny, verificando as mãos para ver se estavam bem pintadas.

- O quê? – a voz do cientista elevou-se de modo que Penny levantou a cabeça para observá-lo – Como Leonard não deixou as chaves do apartamento com você, Penny? – Sheldon começou a andar de um lado ao outro do apartamento, impaciente.

- Acho que o seu celular está tocando. – observou a vizinha.

Sheldon retirou o iPhone do bolso, exibindo uma nova _case_ do Homem Aranha, e verificou rapidamente o nome na tela.

"_Leonard, eu não posso acreditar. Simplesmente, não posso compreender! Você infringiu as regras. Obviamente, eu estou bravo. Leonard..."_

- Penny. – os olhos de Sheldon começaram a piscar e sua boca, a se contorcer – Penny.

- Querido, o que aconteceu? – Penny levantou-se e tocou levemente o braço do físico – Você está bem? Quer alguma coisa? O que, de tão terrível, Leonard pode ter lhe dito?

- Penny. – repetiu Sheldon esquivando-se do afago da garçonete e indo em direção a poltrona – Vou ter que ficar na sua casa durante quatro dias.

Se Sheldon fosse uma pessoa _normal_, Penny riria e faria algum comentário sarcástico. Mas, Sheldon, _definitivamente_, não era normal e tampouco entendia sarcasmo. Ao invés disso, recorreu a única coisa que o acalmava quando estava tendo algum ataque de tiques nervosos: esquentou duas xícaras de leite morno e entregou uma delas na mão dele. Sem questionar – o que, para Penny, foi um verdadeiro milagre -, ele começou a sorver o líquido da xícara suavemente.

- Então, querido, diga o que aconteceu.

- Eu estava em minha sala, às quatro e quarenta e sete, quando Leonard chegou e disse que precisaria ir para casa porque a senhora Hofstadter ligou e avisou que se separaria do senhor Hofstadter. – Sheldon bebeu um gole de leite e continuou – Leonard e sua irmã resolveram ir até New Jersey para fazer com que os pais se acertem, você sabe, essas convenções sociais. – emendou o físico.

- E as chaves? – questionou Penny, interessada.

- Leonard pediu minhas chaves porque perdeu as dele no início da semana e ainda não mandou fazer novas. Ele me disse que viria até aqui, pegaria algumas roupas e entregaria as chaves para você. – a voz de Sheldon endureceu – Mas ele, simplesmente, esqueceu de devolver as chaves! Esqueceu! Disse que estava atrasado demais para o vôo e, como não viu a sua porta aberta, acabou esquecendo de entregar as **minhas **chaves. Agora, vou ficar quatro dias aqui porque foi o único vôo que Leonard conseguiu. – comunicou.

-É claro que você pode ficar. – respondeu – Mas, também poderia passar uns dias na casa de Howard e Raj. Para você não se enjoar – acrescentou Penny para disfarçar seu desgosto de passar quatro dias sob o comando ditatorial de Sheldon.

Ela, verdadeiramente, gostava de Sheldon. Depois de três dias, podiam dizer que eram amigos. Mas cada um em seu apartamento. Se morando em um apartamento diferente do dela eles já se desentendiam, imagina se ficassem sob o mesmo teto? Jamais dariam certo juntos. Enquanto ela era bagunceira, ele era extremamente organizado; enquanto ela amava ironia, ele nem sabia reconhecê-la. Como poderia sobreviver sob as regras daquele querido e exigente amigo?

- Howard está comemorando o hanukkah e o Raj está com a irmã dele, Priya. – explicou-se sem perceber a indireta da amiga.

Penny sentiu-se um tanto malvada ao observar que o amigo, ingênuo, não percebera – ou, pelo menos, não comentara – que ela o tentara mandar para outro lugar. Sheldon ficaria ali nos próximos quatro dias, de sábado a terça, e eles conseguiriam conviver juntos.


	2. Sobre quinta-feira e camisetas

N/A: Mesmo sem reviews, postei o capítulo novo para que não ficasse em discordância com o da conta do Nyah. Sinceramente, se não houver reviews, deixarei a história somente no outro site. Obrigada e boa leitura.

* * *

**Sobre quinta-feira e camisetas, parte I**

Sheldon estava sentado em sua poltrona enquanto Penny terminava de pintar a última unha do pé de rosa choque. Por Deus, aquela era a última unha. Penny mal podia esperar para o esmalte secar e para, depois, tomar um banho longo de banheira.

- Penny. – Sheldon iniciou a falar, mexendo-se constantemente na cadeira – Vou ficar na sua casa por quatro dias, mas não tenho roupas. Como vou ficar na sua casa, se não tenho roupas?

- Sheldon, querido, você pode ficar aqui em casa. – antecipou Penny – Mas, o que acha de arrombarmos a porta? Assim, você pega tudo o que precisa, incluindo suas roupas, e pode ficar aqui até Leonard chegar. – propôs.

- Penny, Penny, Penny. – disse Sheldon com um sorriso no canto da boca – Meu QI é de 187. Você acha, mesmo, que, se não tivesse uma forma de entrar, eu não teria pensado antes? – ao ver que a amiga responderia, calou-a com um "Shiiii!" – Quando Leonard perdeu as chaves, reativamos nossos alarmes de segurança.

- Aquelas coisas do Howard? Pensei que não funcionassem direito. – interrompeu Penny

- Não são _coisas_, Penny. São alarmes sensoriais. – explicou – Não funcionam tão bem quanto deveriam, afinal Howard não tem doutorado. – Sheldon riu de sua piada sem graça e continuou – Mas, pelo menos, protege meus vídeo-games, jogos e quadrinhos. Voltando ao assunto de minhas roupas, acho melhor você se apressar.

Penny manteve-se em silêncio. Gostaria de perguntar o porquê de terem que "se apressar", mas sabia que se arrependeria profundamente da resposta. Com Sheldon, perguntas deveriam ser sempre evitadas.

- Já que você não vai perguntar o motivo, vou responder: sairemos para comprar roupas.

- Shelly, querido, recém pintei as unhas. Não posso ir ao shopping com você. – desculpou-se Penny, embora estivesse agradecendo a todos os super heróis do amigo por livrá-la disso.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos de táxi.

Os sonhos de tomar um longo banho de banheira, agora, pareciam, cada vez mais, distantes. Se para comprar um terno – que, em sua maioria, eram todos iguais, exceto alguns escandalosos que Sheldon fazia questão de escolher -, alguns meses atrás, havia sido uma tarde inteira, que diria meia dúzia de camisetas e calças.

Era quinta-feira a noite, próximo do Natal, e o shopping estava lotado. Aparentemente, toda Pasadena resolvera comprar roupas e presentes naquela maldita tarde. As unhas de Penny – antes bem pintadas e cintilantes – estavam amassadas e horríveis de tanto vasculhar os cabides à procura das camisetas com estampas de super-heróis.

- Penny, não sei se posso comprar roupas nesse shopping. – disse Sheldon, após alcançarem a última loja masculina.

- Sheldon, onde você compra, normalmente, as suas roupas? – perguntou Penny enquanto apertava levemente as têmporas.

- Minha mãe compra as minhas roupas, exceto as camisetas. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio – E as camisetas, compro no Ebay.

- Sua mãe compra suas roupas? – ao ver que ele havia assentido com a cabeça, continuou – Por isso você usa essas calças?

- O que tem de errado com minhas calças? Xadrez combina comigo. – replicou

- Venha, Shelly. Eu vou ser sua mãe hoje.

Sheldon aceitou ficar na loja da Apple enquanto Penny comprava as roupas para ele. A única exigência foi que ela deveria comprar quatro peças de cada tipo de roupa.

Inicialmente, a ausência de relutância a assustou. O fato de Sheldon deter tanta confiança nela causava um _frisson _em seu estômago. Durante quatro dias, ela poderia vesti-lo como bem gostaria. _Nada de calças xadrez!_, comemorou.

Após escolher quatro calças jeans – uma clara, uma escura, uma bege e outra preta -, escolheu uma camiseta pólo azul claro, uma camisa xadrez cinza, uma camiseta lisa branca e outra camiseta lisa azul. Apesar de ter recebido "carta branca" para escolher o que ele usaria, não tiraria proveito dessa situação. Como era inverno, comprou um casaco preto que combinava com qualquer uma daquelas roupas.

Passava das oito da noite e o estômago de Penny parecia rugir de tanta fome. Sabia que Sheldon, nas quintas, comia pizza do Giacomo's e que a chance dele aceitar comer no shopping era mínima. Ela, sinceramente, esperava que aquela fosse as quintas em que "tudo poderia acontecer".

Dirigiu-se ao balcão para deixar as roupas e, ao ligar para Sheldon, ele a lembrou de que ela havia esquecido de comprar suas meias e cuecas. Não podia acreditar que compraria cuecas para homem algum, ainda mais se ele fosse Sheldon Cooper!

Alguns anos atrás, quando havia se mudado, lembrou que viu Sheldon e Leonard sem calças, graças ao seu ex-namorado. Não lembrava se Sheldon usava cuecas tipo boxer ou não. Ainda assim, comprou quatro boxers para ele com as mesmas cores das camisetas e meias brancas. Esse seria apenas o início de longos quatro dias.


	3. Sobre quinta-feira e camisetas, parte II

N/A: Sinceramente, essa é a última vez que posto se não houver comentários. Digo isso porque, de acordo com o Traffic States, mais de cinquenta pessoas visitaram a fanfic e é muito difícil que, dessas cinquenta, nenhuma tenha lido até o final. Poxa, pedir um comentário é muito? Não precisa ser positivo. Criticar uma fanfic enriquece a qualidade da história e ajuda o escritor a saber em que está errado. Assim como eu, muitas pessoas passam horas escrevendo e merecem o mínimo reconhecimento.

Espero que gostem e leiam isso. Se permanecer sem comentários, vou continuar postando apenas no outro site. Obrigada.

* * *

Sheldon apenas pagou o valor dito pela caixa e tampouco fez questão em vasculhar o que tinha nas sacolas. Silenciosamente, Penny e Sheldon andaram para fora do shopping e aguardaram algum táxi. O silêncio não era sufocante e, sim, calmante. E, mesmo sem se falarem, eles sabiam que hoje era dia de comer pizza no Giacomo's. Assim que o táxi parou na calçada, o físico abriu a porta e a esperou entrar.

- Onde iremos? – perguntou o taxista mal-humorado.

- Ao Giacomo's. – disse Sheldon juntamente com Penny.

Quando o motorista iniciou o caminho a pizzaria, Sheldon encarou Penny. Ele estava, visivelmente, confuso. Como Penny saberia que quinta era dia de pizza? Ela olhava através da pequena janela do carro e, vez ou outra, sorria. Sorria com um sorriso totalmente adorável e singelo exibindo uma fileira de dentes completamente brancos e brilhantes.

O motorista mexicano mal-humorado freou bruscamente fazendo com que os cabelos longos e loiros caíssem sobre o rosto dela. Desajeitada, Penny passou a mão para arrumá-los. Sheldon observou que as unhas rosas choque dela estavam completamente borradas e amassadas. Pensou em como ela fora gentil em deixá-lo ficar no seu apartamento e, ainda, ir as compras com ele. Penny era, mesmo, uma verdadeira dama.

- Sou Katie e irei atendê-los nessa noite. – disse uma moça loira e atraente ao chegar na mesa que Sheldon dividia com Penny – Esse é o cardápio. – completou a garçonete piscando para Sheldon.

- Queremos uma pizza média de calabresa e quatro queijos. – respondeu Penny ríspida ao observar que as atenções da garçonete dirigiam-se ao amigo.

- Coitada. – iniciou Sheldon ao ver a garçonete partir – Acho que ela tinha alguma coisa no olho, não parava de piscar. – comentou.

- É? Ah, coitada. – replicou Penny, enquanto pensava no quanto ele poderia ser ingênuo.

- Isso foi sarcasmo? – perguntou o amigo – Acho melhor eu levar um colírio que eu tenho aqui na minha bolsa. Sei o quanto pode ser terrível ter alguma coisa nos olhos.

- Sheldon, não. – Penny falou e, após um suspiro longo, continuou – Você não percebe que ela estava flertando com você?

- Oh, não. – os olhos dele arregalaram-se momentaneamente – Penny, por favor, isso não tem sentido.

- Por quê? – questionou – Você é um homem, jovem e atraente. Por que ela não poderia flertar com você, querido?

- Você me acha atraente? – inquiriu Sheldon, surpreso.

- Claro que sim, Shelly. – a voz de Penny tornou-se doce e, para Sheldon, ela nunca esteve tão bonita antes.

- Você também é atraente, Penny. – disse Sheldon apertando os olhos com uma expressão confusa.

Penny observou a expressão confusa de Sheldon. Ao ouvir que ele a achava atraente, uma sensação de torpor espalhou em seu corpo e ela nunca havia se sentido tão relaxada. Mas, ao levantar a cabeça e observar a expressão confusa dele, entendeu que ele era muito cavalheiro para não retribuir um elogio.

- Shelly. – Penny baixou a cabeça e passou a esfarelar um pãozinho que haviam deixado na mesa para aperitivos – Quando alguém o elogia, não precisa retribuir se você também não pensa o mesmo sobre a outra pessoa.

- Desculpa, Penny. – a voz de Sheldon tornou-se mais grave – Não entendi.

- Por exemplo: eu dizer que você era atraente não significa que você precisa dizer que eu sou também, entende? – explicou

- Eu sei disso, minha mãe me ensinou. – ele confirmou exibindo um pequeno sorriso de satisfação – Mas, ela também me ensinou a dizer a verdade. – Penny o encarou – E você é realmente atraente. – concluiu Sheldon.

Durante uns minutos, que mais pareceram horas, Sheldon e Penny prenderam o olhar um no outro. Era como uma ligação química difícil de quebrar. Naquele momento, Penny percebeu que os olhos de Sheldon eram tão azuis quanto o mar. Ela nunca havia percebido isso. Tampouco, havia percebido o quanto ele era realmente bonito.

Sempre que pensava em Sheldon, Penny observava um homem inteligente com aspirações de garotos nerds e ambições maiores ainda que ele. Além da língua afiada e sincera, Sheldon demonstrava segurança e fidelidade – algo que ela nunca havia desfrutado com ninguém, nem mesmo na família – e isso, nos últimos meses, havia se intensificado.

Não tardou e a garçonete chegou, trazendo a pizza. Eles comeram e conversaram sobre o último filme que haviam visto junto com Howard, Bernadette e Raj. Sheldon explicou que algumas partes do filme eram fisicamente impossíveis a fazendo rir. Em um momento e outro, nem ele agüentou e sorriu.

Ao chegarem em casa, entretanto, iniciou-se uma discussão sobre quem dormiria na cama.

- Um dia para cada um na cama. – disse Penny após muita insistência de Sheldon em ficar todas as noites – Vamos lá, Shelly, estou cansada e tenho trabalho amanhã.

- Aceito. – Sheldon ponderou – Eu fico na cama hoje.

- Tudo bem, você fica hoje então. – aceitou Penny, cansada demais para contrariá-lo.

- Eu uso o banheiro às 8h20min e tenho que ir para a faculdade às 8h30min. – iniciou Sheldon – Você irá me levar e me buscar às 17h. Amanhã podemos discutir o restante das regras.

- Restante das regras? Ah Sheldon, por favor, vá dormir. - Penny pôs o travesseiro sob a cabeça e gritou – Tem coberta de cama no armário, boa noite, Shelly.

Penny cobriu-se com um edredom e procurou uma posição confortável. Aquele sofá era terrível para dormir. Ainda teria que acordar cedo para levar Sheldon ao trabalho, sendo que seu primeiro turno era das 10h às 14h e, o segundo, das 18h às 22h.

- Penny. Penny. Penny. – disse Sheldon enquanto batia na mesa de centro da sala – Acorda, Penny.

- Sheldon, eu ainda não tive nem tempo de dormir, quanto mais de acordar. – exclamou exasperada – O que foi dessa vez? Não consegue dormir sem os lençóis de super heróis?

Sheldon emudeceu e o silêncio fez-se presente na sala. Penny achou que ele havia, por fim, saído e a deixado dormir em paz, quando um leve fungar a fez levantar abruptamente.

- Sheldon? Sheldon o que houve? – Penny procurou rapidamente pelo interruptor de luz e, ao ligá-lo, encontrou Sheldon encolhido em um canto do sofá – Oh, querido, desculpe. O que aconteceu?

- Eu queria saber como posso dormir, se esqueci de lhe pedir um pijama. – Sheldon manteve a cabeça baixa.

- Oh. Bem, eu tenho alguma coisa do meu pai aqui. – disse Penny – Vou pegar, um minuto.

O pijama que ela tinha, na verdade, não era do pai dela. Ela havia comprado aquele pijama para Max, seu ex-namorado. Mas, felizmente, ele só o usara uma vez e esqueceu de levá-lo quando partiu. Penny, inicialmente, pensou em queimá-lo para apagar as memórias amargas que ele havia deixado. Entretanto, seria um desperdício fazer isso. Ela pagara tão caro e ele só usara uma vez. Decidiu que deixaria lá até encontrar alguém em que servisse.

Ao encontrar, entregou-o para Sheldon. Ele, contudo, não se mexeu.

- Eu disse alguma coisa que o magoou, não é? – a culpa deixou o peito dela mais pesado – Shelly, por favor, me desculpe. Fale comigo, querido.

- Não foi nada, Penny. – Sheldon levantou a cabeça e seus olhos estavam um tanto vermelho nos cantos – Estou normal. – ele disse e sorriu artificialmente para comprovar o que falara.

- Sua mãe o ensinou a não mentir, seu pequeno mentiroso. – Penny abaixou-se de modo que ficou na altura da poltrona dele – Abra-se, querido.

Os olhos de Sheldon percorreram todos os locais da sala e pararam em Penny novamente. Ele estava mordendo os lábios, percebeu ela. As palavras pareciam não sair de sua boca, porém ela não o pressionou. Aparentemente, Sheldon sofrera com alguma coisa na infância, assim como ela. A diferença era que, Penny, procurara curar essas feridas por intermédio de longas festas regadas a bebida e garotos, enquanto Sheldon fechara-se em seu próprio mundo evitando qualquer sentimento.

- Meu pai. – iniciou – Costumava a brigar constantemente com minha mãe. Um dia, ele chegou em casa bêbado e tentou forçar minha mãe a fazer _coisas _que ela não queria. Quando viu que não conseguiria o que gostaria, tentou bater nela. – Sheldon fungou e expirou lentamente – Sempre que eles discutiam, eu ficava no meu quarto ouvindo tudo, enquanto Missy e meu irmão mais velho dormiam. Mas, naquele dia, eu não poderia deixar minha mãe apanhar daquele maldito bastardo. Eu fiquei na frente da minha mãe e ele me bateu. Claro que já havia apanhado dos valentões da minha escola, mas, quando foi meu pai, doeu mais. E, depois, ele gritou para eu voltar para minha cama com meus lençóis de super-heróis, porque eles eram os únicos que gostavam de mim. – ele terminou de falar e seus ombros tremeram levemente.

- Querido, eu não tenho palavras para me desculpar. – Penny inclinou-se na poltrona e o envolveu em um abraço apertado – Sinto muito, Shelly. Eu sei como isso pode ser doloroso. Chore, querido. – completou ao ouvir um soluço abafado – Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, sempre.

Após Sheldon se acalmar, Penny o levou para cama e lhe entregou uma xícara de chá quando ele voltou do banheiro vestindo o pijama de Max. O pijama ficara largo demais nos braços e nas pernas dele, mas, mesmo com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho, ele parecia adorável. Ele deitou-se na cama e esperou Penny tapá-lo com um edredom grosso. Ela entregou a xícara de chá e esperou-o terminar de beber.

Penny estava encostando a porta do quarto, quando ouviu Sheldon perguntar:

- Penny, você acha que o fato de eu chorar faz com que eu volte a ser Homo sapiens sapiens ao invés de Homo Novus?

Ela abafou uma risada. Aquele sim era o seu Sheldon.


	4. Sobre perguntas e tempestades

N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários! Foram respondidos por PM e, o único que não pude responder foi o da "Carpe Diem", então aqui está: muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero que continue lendo e comentando bastante.

Por favor, se houver algum erro, me avisem que vou corrigir tão logo possível.

Próxima parte, apenas com comentários. :D

* * *

**PARTE I - Perguntas embaraçosas**

Às sete horas e trinta e cinco minutos, Penny remexeu-se no sofá enquanto abafava os ouvidos com um travesseiro. Estava tocando "I'm a slave 4 u" e Britney Spears cantava a plenos pulmões, fazendo com que fosse _impossível _dormir. Irritada, Penny levantou-se e atirou o travesseiro e o edredom no chão e foi na direção da voz de Britney.

Sheldon estava coberto de água e sabão na banheira, ouvindo a playlist "_Hora do banho_" do iPod rosa conectado no dock branco. Em suas mãos, um pequeno boneco do Darth Vader era, constantemente, emerso e submerso, simulando um afogamento.

– Sheldon. – Penny disse assim que alcançou o batente da porta – Nem são oito horas ainda e você está fazendo todo esse barulho. Eu preciso dormir. – as mãos dela encontravam-se nas têmporas que eram levemente massageadas.

– Oh, bom dia, Penny. – respondeu Sheldon – Não é educado entrar sem bater e, acredite, é muito mais mal educado assistir seus hóspedes tomarem banho. – ele procurou acumular bastante espuma em cima de si.

– Shelly. – ela iniciou e encostou-se de braços cruzados no batente – Acredite você ou não, eu não preciso ver meus hóspedes no banho para vê-los nus pela primeira vez e você é a primeira exceção. Além disso, não tem nada aí embaixo que eu desconheça. As garotas de Nebraska são ótimas em anatomia. – o sorriso de Penny expandiu-se ao completar a frase.

– Compreendo que a religiosidade não faça parte da sua vida. – analisou ele – Também não faz da minha, mas não costumo observar as pessoas despidas. Segundo minha mãe, as regras de Jesus dizem que homens e mulheres não podem se ver nus...está no Gênesis 3:7. E, se você é tão boa em anatomia, por que não cursou medicina? – questionou ele um tanto confuso – Bem, de qualquer forma, responda-me depois, preciso sair do banho.

– Estou saindo. – as mão de Penny levantaram-se em sinal de rendição – Mas, depois, conversaremos sobre o seu primeiro strike.

Após Penny deixar o banheiro, Sheldon sentiu-se a vontade para se secar e se vestir. Ao lembrar que ela havia comentado sobre ele ter contraído "o primeiro strike", bateu a mão na testa e exclamou baixinho. Ele havia esquecido que reservara o banheiro apenas às 8h20min. Droga.

– Já que você me acordou e infringiu sua própria regra, exijo receber meu café da manhã no sofá. – gritou Penny quando Sheldon alcançou a cozinha – Agradeça que eu estou com fome o suficiente para não lhe dar uma tarefa mais difícil como...fazê-lo ir sozinho à faculdade. – Penny riu de forma audível ao ouvir o lamurio do amigo.

Sheldon não encontrou nada adequado para fazer um café da manhã. Penny não tinha farinha nem ovos para fazer panquecas, o único cereal havia passado da validade há dois dias e o pão de forma estava na _geladeira_, apesar dele enfatizar que os fungos proliferavam-se com maior velocidade em ambientes frios.

– Penny, não há nada adequado para um café da manhã. – as mãos de Sheldon apoiaram-se no balcão da cozinha americana – Você não tem farinha nem ovos, o cereal está fora da validade e o pão está na geladeira! Não posso comer isso sem sofrer um blitzkrieg estomacal.

– Já sei disso do pão, ok? Os bichos multiplicam-se e blá, blá, blá. – Penny levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção ao quarto – Vou me arrumar e vamos até a Starbucks ou, sei lá, algum lugar que venda café. – antes de ouvir qualquer discordância do amigo, gritou – E eu sei que você não toma café! Nada de drogas.

– Eu preciso usar o banheiro às 8h20min. – disse ele, assim que alcançaram a porta – Você precisa me trazer esse horário para cá.

– Vamos de carro, então. – revirou os olhos – Só temos que comer em quarenta minutos, ir e voltar para casa e procurar uma vaga de estacionamento. – ao perceber a expressão confusa de Sheldon, continuou – Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

– Na verdade, eu estava pensando se isso era sarcasmo. – os olhos dele estreitaram-se à procura da concordância da amiga

– Culpada. – Penny contorceu a boca para reprimir um sorriso. _Sheldon era inacreditável._

Resolveram que tomariam café da manhã na _Le Pain Quotidien_, uma nova franquia de padaria belga, que era o lugar mais próximo do apartamento. Nem bem entraram e as pernas de Penny travaram. Jamais havia entrado em um lugar tão luxuoso para jantar, quanto mais para tomar café da manhã. Antes que Sheldon escolhesse alguma mesa fisicamente adequada, a amiga o empurrou em direção a porta.

– Não vamos entrar aqui. Olha esse lugar, Sheldon. – Penny exclamou – Vou ter condições de comer aqui só se tiver que lavar os pratos e limpar o chão por uma semana. Ou talvez, quando eu for uma atriz famosa.

– Pare de bobagens. Com sua boa aparência, deixariam você como atendente ao invés de faxineira. – Sheldon balançou a cabeça negativamente – Sua inteligência constantemente me decepciona.

Aquela era a segunda vez que ele exaltava sua aparência em menos de dois dias e, pela segunda vez, seu coração também palpitou forte. Um tempo atrás, ele havia comentado, durante uma noite de Halo, que ela tinha boa aparência. Aquela observação, naquela época, não havia surtido tanto efeito, entretanto.

Agora, ela o observava escolher uma mesa. Percebeu que ele estava usando a camisa pólo azul e a calça bege juntamente com o casaco escuro. Ao sentar em uma mesa próxima da janela –mas longe o suficiente para se preocupar com os raios solares -, a atendente sorridente cumprimentou-os, entregou o cardápio e anotou o pedido.

– Seus olhos. – Penny iniciou – São tão azuis quanto a camiseta.

– Ah, a propósito. – ele respondeu, ignorando completamente o elogio – Eu achei as roupas perfeitamente aceitáveis para quando eu for uns anos mais velho, por enquanto prefiro as minhas camisetas do Flash. – Sheldon começou a comer seus ovos mexidos e acrescentou – Por que você tem em seu iPod aquela música "I'm a slave for you"? Quer dizer, na música, a cantora disse que aceitaria ser uma escrava! Isso é um despropósito.

– Bem...- as bochechas de Penny tornaram-se rubras e, após um longo tempo, respondeu– É uma maneira de dizer o quanto gosta de uma pessoa. – resumiu, de modo que ele não entendesse o _real _significado da frase.

– Isso é bastante sensato. Bastante digna essa declaração. – observou - Pensei que fosse alguma relação entre casais do tipo servo e submisso, já que ganharam a mídia agora com aquele livro Cinqüenta tons de Cinza. – explicou ele, sério – Isso é irracional. Tsc, tsc, tsc...humanos e seus feromônios , quem os entende? – debochou Sheldon com uma risada discreta.

Penny preferiu manter-se quieta. Havia simplificado o real significado da frase, embora não fosse _exatamente_ aquele que Sheldon citou. Mas, como poderia explicar isso, quando ele ainda preferia camisetas de super heróis e era tão ingênuo que acreditava que pessoas não poderiam se ver nuas?

– Você disse que é boa em anatomia. Por que não cursou Medicina? – questionou curioso.

– Sei, querido, o quanto você é curioso, mas podemos tomar café? Temos que voltar para casa em dez minutos. – disse Penny após tossir ruidosamente com a pergunta. _Sim, Sheldon era completamente torpe em alguns assuntos. Talvez, a ignorância fosse uma benção, ao final das contas. _


	5. Sobre perguntas e tempestades, parte II

**N/A: COMENTEM :)**

**PARTE II - Tempestades**

Sheldon estava parado na frente da Caltech esperando Penny por mais de dezesseis minutos. Suas mãos começaram a suar e seus pés tornaram-se inquietos. Naquela hora, ele deveria estar procurando e organizando seus jogos para a maratona de videogames antigos. Mas - além de não poder cumprir o horário de sexta-feira, uma vez que o mais próximo que Penny tinha de videogame era um notebook ou um iPod – e, mesmo que ele baixasse emuladores de Nintendo, jamais teriam a mesma emoção de pegar em um controle de verdade.

Após esperar por mais quatro minutos, Sheldon retirou da bolsa seu celular e discou o número de Penny, irritado.

"_Penny! Estou esperando faz vinte minutos e você não aparece."_

_"Olá, Shelly. Como você não fez o café da manhã, achei que seria justo deixar você esperar por algum tempo" _disse Penny com um tom debochado

_"Você não pode fazer isso, Penny. Não pode! E se chovesse e eu estivesse aqui? Venha para cá agora"_ exigiu Sheldon enquanto remexia na alça de sua bolsa

_"Sheldon, eu estou esperando você desde às cinco" _contou ela rindo _"Queria ver o que você caminharia até em casa"_

_"Não acredito. Penny, onde está você?"_

_"Estou na metade do quarteirão da Caltech. Estou vendo você remexendo as mãos e os pés faz uns quinze minutos" _

Antes que Sheldon pudesse falar, ela desligou o telefone. _Mas que garota danada! _Ela só não entraria na lista de inimigos mortais porque ele dependia da bondade dela. Entretanto, Penny, com certeza, teria uma revanche, quando menos esperasse.

O caminho para casa seria silencioso, não fossem as risadas ocasionais de Penny. Aparentemente, sua pequena tramóia rendera muita diversão. Ele deveria estar muitíssimo irritado, contudo, ao ouvir as risadas dela, era quase impossível não querer rir também. Penny tinha o estranho poder de contagiar as pessoas ao seu redor. Isso acontecera com Leonard, Howard e Raj – fora os _não mais tão freqüentes _ex namorados – e, se ele não fosse um Homo novus, também correria perigo.

Ao contrário do que Sheldon estava planejando, Penny dobrou duas ruas antes de ir ao apartamento. Aquele era o caminho do supermercado e ele agradeceu internamente por isso, aquele cheiro do sabonete da Penny em sua pele o incomodava. Cada vez que se mexia, aquele odor cítrico e tão característico da vizinha exalava por todos os seus poros. E, em uma pessoa com memória eidética, os seus neurônios traiçoeiros vasculhavam sua mente para, em questão de segundos, lembrar _quem_ tinha aquele perfume. Essa era uma qualidade perfeita para situações normais, mas tal situação não era normal. Pensar em Penny, enquanto estava no conforto de seu escritório, definitivamente, não era normal.

– Ei, o que vamos comer hoje? – perguntou Penny ao alcançarem a cesta de supermercado – Chego às 22h do trabalho, tem que ser algo rápido.

– Hoje é dia de comida chinesa. – respondeu Sheldon

– Sei que é, querido. – disse ela – Mas é início do mês e, você sabe, só recebo meu pagamento na última semana do mês.

– Não preciso saber quando recebe seu ordenado, Penny. – constatou ele – Oh, compreendo. Isso é um eufemismo para dizer que você não pode pagar sua comida. – falou, após uma leve reflexão.

– E, antes que você me ofereça dinheiro emprestado, já adianto que não vou aceitar porque não poderei lhe pagar. Sem contar que, aquele café da manhã que você pagou, valeu por um mês inteiro de jantar grátis – disse Penny andando pelos corredores de produtos higiênicos – Eu faço a nossa comida. Só me diga o que você quer. – completou, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para pegar um condicionador.

– Eu não ia oferecer dinheiro a você. – Sheldon falou e alcançou o condicionador para ela.

– Obrigada. Não? – questionou ela, decepcionada.

– Penny, estou na sua casa e dormi na sua cama. Não é bastante óbvio que eu vou pagar o seu jantar também? – Sheldon balançou a cabeça – Penny, Penny, Penny.

A frase de Sheldon fez com que uma senhora de cabelos brancos olhasse para ela. Era bastante óbvio para qualquer um – salvo Sheldon – que aquela frase tinha uma conotação sexual totalmente negativa.

– Shelly, não diga isso em voz alta, ok? – confidenciou Penny – Não fica muito amigável para as outras pessoas, entende?

– Ora, Penny. Por que as pessoas não podem saber que somos amigos com benefícios? – a voz de Sheldon elevou-se três quartos.

Penny passou a mão no rosto e seguiu em frente a procura de um shampoo. Ele era tão ingênuo que nunca pensava que as palavras, dependendo da forma como são ditas, detêm outros significados.

Às 22h e 10 minutos, Penny abria a porta do seu apartamento com dor em cada parte do corpo. Ser garçonete poderia não exigir esforço mental, mas era bastante desgastante caminhar de lá para cá, anotar pedidos e, ainda, carregar bandejas pesadas. Assim que entrou no apartamento, sentiu cheiro a comida chinesa e seu estômago roncou de forma bastante audível. Sheldon _ordenou_ que ela fosse lavar as mãos e, depois de atender a ordem, voltou empolgada para comer.

– Vejo que está com fome. – comentou Sheldon sentado na _sua _poltrona – Aqui está a sua comida. – ele entregou uma caixinha nas mãos dela e pegou a sua.

– Shelly, isso está tão bom! – Penny disse com a boca cheia para o desgosto do amigo – Nada melhor que chegar em casa e ter comida a sua espera.

– Depois que você terminar de comer, vá tomar banho. – disse ele, remexendo sua comida.

– Estou cheirando a hambúrguer? – perguntou ela desapontada – Droga, odeio aquele lugar.

– Ora, claro que não. – negou ele e, com um balançar de cabeça, continuou – Preparei um banho para você.

– O quê? Oh. Meu. Deus. – gritou – Eu poderia te beijar agora, Shelly. Amo você! - Penny pulou de cima do sofá e abraçou Sheldon rapidamente, logo, saiu correndo à procura da sua banheira.

Sheldon manteve-se estático. Em poucas vezes, Penny fora tão espontânea com ele e, ele, sabia o motivo: odiava ser tocado e odiava ouvir relatos sentimentais. Naquela hora – porém -, ele havia sido abraçado e agraciado com palavras dela. Ele apenas preparara o banho como forma de agradecimento por ter estragado as unhas dela. Cada gesto amigável era retribuído da mesma forma – _não eram, assim, baseadas as relações humanas?_ Sua mãe lhe ensinara sobre reciprocidade, também.

Enquanto Penny tomava banho, Sheldon olhava para as paredes. Estava entediado. Durante a tarde, arrumara alguns quesitos da sua nova teoria e, quando estava pronto para ver tv, percebeu que os canais a cabo estavam cortados. Aproveitou para checar seus emails no notebook rosa-choque de Penny – _Tudo que ela tinha era rosa choque? _Perguntou-se ao pegar o computador portátil – e jogou Super Mario online para tentar seguir seu horário semanal. Agora, nada tinha a fazer.

Começou a arrumar a sala. Era noite e quase hora de dormir e, hoje, era o seu dia de ficar no sofá. Merecia, ao menos, cair nos braços de Morfeu em um local arrumado. Iniciou pela estante montada por ele e os amigos algum tempo atrás. Organizou as revistas Seventeen por data, ao lado das revistas de horóscopo. Os livros _"Os homens preferem as loiras", "O amor pode dar certo", "Por que os homens fazem sexo e as mulheres fazem amor?", "Todos os homens são idiotas: até que se prove o contrário" _e _"Homens são de marte, mulheres são de vênus"_ foram separados em ordem alfabética. Entre as muitas revistas e alguns livros, entretanto, havia um livro pesado de veludo negro.

Sheldon alcançou o livro e constatou que, na verdade, aquilo era um álbum de fotos. Pensou, primeiramente, em abrir. Mas, e se aquilo fosse pessoal demais? Talvez não fosse educado abrir aquilo. E, então, lembrou de que Penny havia aberto sua caixa de correspondências e lido as cartas que sua Meemaw havia enviado. Uma palavra ecoou em sua cabeça: _reciprocidade_.

Levou o pesado livro até a poltrona e abriu. Nele, havia três fotos de uma garotinha pequena, completamente loira e de olhos verdes. Abaixo da primeira foto dizia "Um ano", da segunda "Três anos" e da terceira "Seis anos". Virou a página e encontrou uma Penny adolescente com várias amigas e, abaixo, indicava que as fotos foram tiradas aos quinze anos. Nas próximas páginas, Penny aparecia com garrafas de bebida e alguns garotos mais velhos. Sheldon fechou o álbum. Era desgastante demais ver alguém destruindo seus neurônios com tanto álcool e tão pouca idade.

– Sheldon! O que você está fazendo com isso? – gritou Penny ao entrar na sala com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos – Quem deixou você ver isso, Sheldon? – a voz dela estava trêmula e o assustou.


	6. Sobre perguntas e tempestades, parte III

N/A: Estou postando em respeito as pessoas - poucas, diga-se de passagem - que comentaram. Gostaria que, se alguém lesse, comentasse. Obrigada.

* * *

PARTE III – Outras tempestades

– Penny, eu fui arrumar suas coisas. Desculpa, não achei que isso fosse importante. – explicou ele desajeitado – Desculpa, eu não sabia que era proibido.

– Tudo bem. – ela estava sentada e mantinha uma mão na testa – Eu já deveria ter superado isso. São apenas memórias ruins.

– Você pode falar sobre isso, se quiser. – solidarizou-se Sheldon e, em sua cabeça, reciprocidade ecoava quase de forma audível.

– É tão complicado, Shelly. – a voz de Penny saiu estrangulada e, para o desespero do físico, ela estava chorando – Família é tão complicado!

Sheldon pigarreou, indicando para ela prosseguir.

– Cresci com o meu pai e minha mãe em Nebraska. – iniciou ela – Meus pais queriam ter um menino e, bem, nasci eu. Uma menina! Toda a minha família, praticamente, é composta por meninas e eu era apenas mais uma. Tenho poucas fotos de quando era pequena, como você pode ter percebido, essas foram as únicas que encontrei. – acrescentou – E, então, meu pai decidiu que eu seria um menino. Não no sentido literal, logicamente. – explicou ao perceber o cenho de Sheldon franzido – Fazíamos coisas de meninos: eu jogava baseball, futebol americano e futebol. Todos os dias eu deveria recitar o hino dos times preferidos do meu pai e jogar com ele. Íamos pescar e eu deveria fazer tudo exatamente como ele. Nunca tive nenhum vestido até os quatorze anos. – comentou, triste.

Penny respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Por alguns minutos, ouvia-se apenas o barulho da incessante chuva.

– Eu praticava esportes com três tipos de bola diferentes, quando, na verdade, queria uma boneca, apenas. Mas, minha mãe não se importava com isso. Tampouco meu pai, é claro. Os meus tios me convidavam para ir a casa deles e, apenas lá, eu sentia que era a Penny. Apenas a Penny. Eu podia usar os vestidos das minhas primas e batom. – ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas – Até o dia que meu pai descobriu. Ele brigou com os meus tios e eles ficaram sem se falar por meses. Eu tinha treze anos.

Sheldon ouvia tudo, calado.

– Quando fiz quatorze anos, pedi ao meu pai dinheiro de aniversário. Menti que compraria o novo uniforme do time de futebol do Nebraska. – Penny fungou – Ele me levou a uma loja de departamentos, próxima da nossa cidade, e foi atrás de uma camisa para ele e me deixou na ala masculina. Corri até a seção feminina e comprei o primeiro vestido que vi: ele era rosa, cheio de babados rosas claro e eu me senti tão linda! Paguei por ele e pedi se poderia usar o provador para trocar de roupa. Arranquei todas as etiquetas e vesti o meu primeiro vestido. – ela soluçou e seus ombros chacoalharam – Sai correndo do provador e fui mostrar ao meu pai como eu estava bonita. Ele gritou e disse que eu parecia uma "mariquinha". Ele tentou, até, fazer eu devolver meu único vestido, mas, por sorte, eu havia jogado as etiquetas fora.

Sheldon saiu de sua poltrona e sentou ao lado de Penny. Ela encostou sua cabeça coberta com a toalha no ombro dele.

– Em seguida, minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida e adivinha: era um menino. Quando meu irmão nasceu, fui completamente esquecida. Eu era apenas a Penny que deveria limpar a casa, arrumar o quarto do irmão e ajudar a fazer o almoço. Não precisei mais fingir que era um garoto, mas também não ganhei mais a atenção de ninguém. – as lágrimas molharam o casaco de Sheldon – Sabe, depois que fui esquecida, descobri que eu preferia fingir ser um garoto. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ser ignorado. Qualquer coisa. Então, eu decidi que sairia de casa e meus pais, inicialmente, não aceitaram. Eles disseram que eu estava "chorando de barriga cheia". – a voz de Penny elevou-se – Disseram que pagariam para eu limpar a casa! – as lágrimas tornaram-se mais espessas e freqüentes – Recusei e, durante alguns meses, fiquei na casa de meus tios, juntando dinheiro. Eu ainda era menor de idade e, por isso, trabalhava muito para poder ganhar pouco.

Penny limpou as lágrimas com o punho da camisola.

– Ao completar dezesseis anos, recebi, dos meus tios, alguns móveis velhos e uma quantia boa de dinheiro. Consegui arrumar um emprego razoável – um salário mínimo e apenas seis horas de trabalho – e, com o dinheiro que sobrou, fiz meu curso de teatro. Fiz novas amigas e saíamos todas as noites. – as lágrimas cessaram, mas a voz permaneceu embargada – Eu saía com todos os caras que eu queria só porque eu podia. Eu era uma garota de boa aparência e isso atraía garotos. Levei uma vida sem regras, por muito tempo. Meus pais voltaram atrás e se desculparam por tudo e eu voltei para casa. – Penny fungou – Não abandonei minha vida de festas, mas trabalhava e era aceita como garota em casa. Mesmo assim, nunca recebi carinho como meu irmão.

As mãos de Sheldon espalmaram as costas de Penny com leves batidas. Era uma forma de dizer que, assim como ela dissera na noite anterior, ele também estaria ao seu lado sempre.

– Hoje, não faço as mesmas coisas que fazia antigamente. Mas, me envergonho dessas fotos. Vendo isso, agora, faz com que eu me sinta uma prostituta por causa das roupas que eu usava. – confessou Penny.

– Penny. – Sheldon disse, após um longo tempo calado – Por incrível que pareça, eu sei o que você sente e, se você perceber, temos histórias parecidas. Meu pai também era um bastardo e minha mãe – apesar de me amar e demonstrar -, submissa a ele. Na escola, eu era um completo desastre, enquanto minha irmã era ilustre. Apenas meus avós me compreendiam. Aliás, graças ao meu avô eu me tornei cientista e físico e Meemaw me deu todo suporte que eu sempre precisei. – analisou ele – Você, encontrou seu consolo na casa de seus tios e nas festas. Enquanto eu ganhei prêmios de Física para mostrar minha excelência incomparável, você se utilizou da boa aparência para mostrar que era, realmente, uma garota. No final, Homo novus e Homo sapiens sapiens têm semelhanças. – riu ele.

– Obrigada, Shelly. Eu precisava dizer isso para alguém, mas nunca tive coragem. – Penny desencostou a cabeça do braço do amigo e se levantou – Vou pentear o cabelo e dormir.

– Oh, espere um momento. – Sheldon falou – Vou escovar os dentes.

– Tudo bem, eu vou pentear o cabelo e você pode escovar os dentes também. O banheiro tem espaço para nós. – ela virou as costas e foi ao banheiro.

– Tem certeza que isso não é estranho? – perguntou ele – Quer dizer, eu vou estar com espuma na boca e vou cuspir na pia.

– Querido, todos nós escovamos os dentes da mesma forma. – respondeu Penny penteando uma mecha do cabelo.

Sheldon começou a escovar os dentes na pia, no mesmo momento em que Penny escovava o cabelo, sentada na borda da banheira. O único som era o da chuva que, agora, se tornara, ainda mais, forte. Ao terminar sua escovação, ele abriu a porta do armário e colocou uma proteção na sua escova de dente e a deixou ao lado da escova da amiga.

– Eu costumava escovar o cabelo da Meemaw. – comentou ele, após fechar o armário – Sempre que vou visitá-la, escovo o cabelo dela.

– Você pode escovar o meu, se quiser. – ofereceu ela.

Os longos dedos de Sheldon alcançaram o cabo da escova de madeira e, lentamente, escovaram o cabelo liso e loiro de Penny. Algumas lágrimas foram contidas. Nunca, ninguém, havia escovado o seu cabelo durante a infância ou adolescência. E, o fato de alguém fazê-lo, era tão reconfortante. O ato de desenredar os fios com, apenas, uma escova fez com que Penny refletisse sobre a sua vida: durante anos, fora embaraçada e, agora, estava, aos poucos, ajeitando-se.

Tão logo o cabelo foi desenredado, Sheldon pediu um edredom e um travesseiro para dormir no sofá. Penny arrumou o sofá para ele e, ao ver como ele estava encolhido, quase sentiu pena – não fossem suas costas doloridas de trabalhar e ter que dormir naquele maldito sofá no dia anterior. Assim que o físico deitou-se, uma trovoada ecoou no apartamento e todas as luzes desligaram-se.

Penny abafou um palavrão e foi ao quarto tateando as paredes. Deitou-se e agradeceu por aquele dia chegar ao fim. Estava cansada – física e emocionalmente – e nada a deixaria mais feliz do que dormir até tarde. Como Howard estava comemorando o hanukkah e Bernadette não era judia, ela havia trocado de turno com Penny para aproveitar o próximo final de semana com o namorado. Combinaram que, nesse sábado, Bernadette cobriria o turno de Penny e no próximo, seria ao contrário. Então, poderia dormir até seu estômago obrigá-la a se levantar.

Lembrou-se que, no sábado, sairia com suas amigas e, anotou mentalmente, que deveria falar com Sheldon sobre isso. Macy, por ser promoter, havia recebido convites para uma festa caríssima e bastante famosa de Pasadena que começaria sua nova temporada naquele final de semana.

– Penny. Penny. Penny. – Sheldon bateu exatas três vezes – Precisamos conversar.

– Oh, Shelly, não acha que conversamos muito hoje? – perguntou Penny, cansada.

– Penny, não posso ficar na sala. – ele disse e uma trovoada ressoou pelas ruas de Pasadena, atingindo o apartamento – Vê o motivo? Odeio tempestades.

– Querido, eu estou cansada demais para dormir no sofá novamente. – ela sentou-se na cama e observou o rosto dele contorcido quando um clarão adentrou a sala.

– Sei que eu não deveria ficar assustado. Isso é apenas a separação de cargas elétricas, concentrando um campo elétrico que acabam resultando em trovões quando a rigidez dielétrica do ar é rompida. – explicou Sheldon – Mas, por mais que eu saiba disso, não posso ficar naquele sofá, sozinho, vendo essa monstruosidade física.

– O que você faz quando isso acontece? – questionou Penny com paciência.

– Acordo Leonard e nós ficamos juntos até a tempestade passar. – respondeu ele com simplicidade.

– Acordados? Sério? – a voz dela elevou-se para abafar o barulho dos trovões – Estou com muito sono. O que sua mãe fazia?

– Deixava eu dormir com ela. – falou ele

– Então, Shelly, pegue seu travesseiro porque serei sua mãe pelo segundo dia consecutivo. – Penny disse, após se deitar e puxar as cobertas.

– Penny, não podemos fazer isso. Não compartilho camas. – a voz dele saiu horrorizada e a amiga suspirou.

– Pegue uns travesseiros no armário e faremos uma barreira. – disse – Estou mandando, Sheldon. – ordenou Penny com o restante de paciência que lhe sobrou.


	7. Sobre despertadores e Flash, parte I

N/A: Olá, meninas. Eu vou continuar postando e peço desculpas pela demora. Infelizmente, tive muitas tarefas para fazer e o meu tempo ficou curto demais. Continuem comentando para novos capítulos. Obrigada pelos comentários!

* * *

PARTE I - Despertadores

Penny acordou após uma longa noite de sono. Havia despertado apenas uma vez, no meio da madrugada, para desligar seu celular na mesa da sala. Sentia-se tão descansada e relaxada. Assim que abriu os olhos, deparou-se com dois olhos azuis bastante abertos. Antes que pudesse desejar bom dia, Sheldon levantou-se rapidamente e saiu em direção a sala. Ela rolou os olhos, era apenas Sheldon sendo Sheldon.

Espreguiçou-se por alguns minutos, antes de se aventurar à procura de comida pelos armários. Estava com tanta fome que poderia comer uma caixa inteira de cereais.

– Bom dia. – disse, assim que passou por Sheldon sentado na frente da tv – O que está fazendo na frente da tv, Shelly? – questionou.

– Sábado de manhã é dia de Dr. Who – respondeu ele, passando freneticamente pelos canais.

– Querido, já são dez horas da manhã. – falou, quando olhou para o relógio de parede.

– Impossível. Meu iPhone não despertou. – Sheldon riu de forma irônica – A Apple nunca erra.

– Era o seu telefone na mesa da sala? – questionou Penny e, ao observar a concordância, continuou – Eu desliguei. Era madrugada quando aquela coisa começou a tocar e, como dizia no visor 6h15min, achei que fosse o meu. Esse é o horário que acordo para ir trabalhar aos sábados.

– Oh, good Lord. – sibilou ele – O único programa que eu poderia ver na tv aberta. Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Odeio o Leonard, odeio o Leonard. – repetiu – Por que você não foi trabalhar?

– Bernadette pediu para trocar comigo o turno de hoje pelo da semana que vem. Como ela não é judia, não queria passar o hanukkah com a família do Howard. – respondeu – Sabe, se eu fosse ela também faria o mesmo. Se a mãe dele é chata, pensa como deve ser o restante da família. – Penny contorceu a boca.

Ao invés de tomarem café da manhã completo, optaram por comer uma pequena quantia de cereais, já que em breve seria horário de almoço. Sheldon, após uma longa reflexão que incluía a velocidade com que o seu cereal era digerido pela ptialina e ácido clorídrico, começou a separar a proporção exata de cereais que estariam em seu estômago, caso seu horário houvesse sido seguido à risca.

– O que vamos almoçar? – perguntou Penny, observando o amigo contando cereal por cereal – Eu farei o almoço.

– Frango frito. – sugeriu ele – Sempre que minha mãe vem para Pasadena, peço frango frito.

– Precisamos ir ao supermercado novamente, então.

– Você já pensou em fazer um cardápio semanal? Assim, economizaria na gasolina e aproveitaria melhor o seu tempo. – Sheldon falou e colocou mais um cereal na tigela – Cento e dez e três quartos. Só falta adicionar o leite.

– Geralmente, como com você e Leonard. – justificou, observando o amigo colocar uma quantidade ínfima de leite na tigela – E meus turnos mudam, conforme a semana. Essa regularidade é impossível para mim.

– Não seja obtusa. Regularidade nos faz economizar tempo e energia, sem contar que prolonga a vida. – comentou ele – Se eu fosse mulher, por exemplo, compraria um estoque de absorventes para toda a vida. Sinceramente, não sei porque não seguiu esse conselho. – adicionou Sheldon.

– Você não está mantendo um cronograma aqui em casa. – observou Penny – E, aparentemente, você está normal.

– Sou seu hóspede e, como tal, devo seguir seu cronograma. Não seria educado se eu impusesse minhas regras. – Sheldon ignorou a expressão irônica de Penny - Você definitivamente tem um cronograma, embora não perceba. – ele comeu uma colher de cereal e esperou uns minutos – Por exemplo, sempre que chega do trabalho, toma banho na banheira e, quando está em casa, toma banho após organizar a casa. – Sheldon salientou a palavra organizar de forma irônica – E, como você mesmo disse, come comigo e com Leonard, portanto, tem um cardápio semanal. Você pinta as unhas na quinta-feira e, na terça, seu esmalte está saindo, então, você o retira na quarta.

– Puxa. – comentou ela, pasma – Nunca pensei muito sobre isso.

– Você nunca pensa muito sobre qualquer coisa.

– Ok, vamos fazer a lista do que vamos comer até segunda-feira. – Penny disse, com uma caneta e um bloco de notas na mão, não dando atenção ao comentário.

Sheldon sentou-se na mesa, enquanto Penny fritava o frango e começou a falar sobre a Reação de Maillard que, além de dourar os alimentos, gerava a acrilamida que, por sua vez ocasionava o câncer. Penny escutava as explicações atentamente, acrescentando um comentário e outro.

– E aqui está o resultado da Reação de Walmart! – exclamou, feliz, ao colocar um prato refratário de vidro repleto de frangos fritos sobre a mesa.

– Maillard. – corrigiu Sheldon instantaneamente.

– O quê? – perguntou ela, colocando os pratos sobre a mesa.

– O nome da reação. É Reação de Maillard. – explicou ele.

– Coma, Shelly, apenas coma. – instruiu ela, após colocar os talheres e os copos na mesa.

Sheldon secou os pratos e Penny lavou a louça. Depois de arrumarem a cozinha, ela começou a pintar as unhas novamente, enquanto ele usava o computador para falar com Missy. Vez ou outra, Penny ria com o que Missy dizia sobre as atrapalhadas idéias que o irmão tinha, quando criança.

Ao observar Penny pintar as unhas, Sheldon lembrou-se que ainda não havia conseguido sua vingança. Observou que a embalagem do removedor de esmalte estava vazia em cima da mesa de centro. Levantou-se e avisou que usaria o banheiro para que não houvesse desconfiança. Procurou no armário um removedor de esmalte novo que haviam comprado no supermercado e colocou dentro da sua bolsa. Quem riria agora, hein?

Depois de terminar as unhas, Penny alcançou a embalagem vazia e soltou um lamurio.

– Shelly, você pode me alcançar o outro que compramos? – disse ela, indicando a embalagem – Se eu sair daqui, vou borrar as unhas dos pés e das mãos.

– Claro que posso, Penny. – ele se levantou e, em seguida, retornou sem nada nas mãos – Não tem nada no armário.

– Tem sim. Eu guardei. – Penny caminhou levantando os pés o máximo possível, a fim de evitar qualquer poeira no esmalte ainda úmido – Como não está aqui?

– Você deve ter guardado em outro lugar. – disse Sheldon com simplicidade – Oh, desculpe Penny, mas esse é o horário de ligar para Meemaw. Continue procurando, se você tem certeza que comprou e guardou, deve estar por aqui.

Sheldon sorriu e discou o número de sua Meemaw. Se tivesse sorte, ela ficaria, no mínimo, falando por uma hora e vinte e sete minutos. Enquanto o amigo ouvia a avó falar no telefone, Penny andava pela casa levantando os pés, a fim de evitar qualquer borrão, assemelhando-se com uma garça.

– Tenho certeza que guardei isso! – gritou a loira – Droga, não acredito que borrei outra unha. – lamentou – Desisto. Estou há meia hora procurando essa porcaria! Vou comprar um removedor na farmácia.

Penny entrou na sala e pegou a carteira de dentro da bolsa. Ao localizar a chave do carro sobre a mesa de centro, observou a embalagem do removedor de esmalte com o líquido azul claro. Aquele era o maldito bastardo que ela estava procurando. E, em sua mente, uma palavra a fez fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

– Sheldon! – acusou furiosa – Seu maldito vingador.

Sheldon sorriu e sibilou "Bazinga!" e, logo, respondeu o que a avó havia lhe perguntado.


End file.
